staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
02 Czerwca 1999
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 08.00 Interes rodzinny (Built to Last) (8) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, reż. Steve Zuckerman, wyk. Royale Watkins, Paul Winfield, Natalie Desselle, Denise Dowse (22 min) 08.20 Giełda 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogoda 08.45 Wesołych zwierzaków świat - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 09.10 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 09.30 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci (powt.) 09.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.05 Milagros (139) - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna/Włochy 1993, reż. Jorge Romero/Martin Clutet/Tato Pleger, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Osvaldo Laport, Luisa Kuliok, Gerardo Romano (50 min) 11.00 Zabawy językiem polskim - teleturniej (powt.) 11.35 Abecadło kina: Western (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.20 Magazyn Notowań: Tęczowa farma, Dolina Trzech Stawów 12.50 Klan (227) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 13.15 Mistrzowie: Liryczne podróże Jerzego Harasymowicza - film dokumentalny 13.40 English and Arts: Konie (2) 13.55 Pacjent - Magazyn Ubezpieczeń Zdrowotnych 14.05 Kwitnące okienko: Drzewko tysiąca gwiazd 14.10 Król zwierząt - teleturniej dla dzieci 14.35 Po prostu życie (Time of Your Life) (41) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1989, reż. Harry Jakobs, wyk. Jason Cavalier, Scott William Armstrong, Kara Feifer, Ara Carrera (24 min) 15.05 Rzeczpospolita Samorządowa 15.30 Teleexpres Junior - program dla młodzieży 15.40 Rower Błażeja - program dla młodzieży 16.30 Moda na sukces (862) - telenowela, USA 1991 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (229) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Jan Wieczorkowski, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger (25 min) (emisja z teletekstem) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 18.50 Reporter 19.00 Wieczorynka: Muminki - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Filmowe zbliżenia: Francja - Marius i Jeanette (Marius et Jeanette) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1997, reż. Robert Guediguian, wyk. Ariane Ascaride, Gerard Meylan, Pascale Roberts, Jacques Boudet (97 min) 21.55 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 22.15 Kronika kryminalna 22.35 Kup pan cegłę 23.00 Wiadomości i Sport 23.15 Rozmowy na koniec wieku 23.55 W majestacie prawa (Trial by Jury) - dramat kryminalny, USA 1994, reż. Heywood Gould, wyk. Joanne Whalley-Kilmer, William Hurt, Armand Assante, Gabriel Byrne (103 min) 01.40 Piąta pora roku: Najkrótsze noce (powt.) 02.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.25 Sport telegram (powt.) 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Radio Romans (28/32) - telenowela, Polska 9.05 Świat kobiet - magazyn 9.35 Krok za krokiem (158) - serial 10.00 Klejnoty włoskiej przyrody (1/5) - film dok. 10.30 Szarcio i Teodor - serial 11.00 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski (21) - serial obycz. 11.55 II Biesiada Weselna w Węgrowie - widowisko estradowe 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Dziennik krajowy (powt.) 13.40 Wyspa przygód (17/26) - serial przygodowy, Australia 14.15 Kochaj czworonogi (2) - koncert 15.05 McGregorowie (5/65) - serial 16.00 Panorama 16.10 5 x 5 - wygrajmy razem - teleturniej 16.40 Jeden na jeden - program 17.10 Studium teologii prawosławnej Uniwersytetu Warszawskiego 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.05 Reporterzy Dwójki przedstawiają 19.30 Stypendium Złotej Rybki - program dla dzieci 19.55 Auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 20.20 Laureaci Złotych Kaczek 1998; Cudowne miejsce - dramat obycz. 22.00 Panorama 22.30 Nagroda Literacka NIKE '99: Magdalena Tulli - W czerwieni 22.35 Sport telegram 22.45 Kocham kino: Letni śnieg - film obycz. 0.25 Krzysztof Majchrzak - prog. dok. 1.00 Maski (2) - serial komediowy 1.20 Światowa piłka - magazyn piłkarski 1.45 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 7.00 Rudobrody - serial animowany 7.25 Julek nad morzem - serial dla dzieci 7.35 Podróże kota Madisona - serial dokumentalny 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.35 Marimar - telenowela 9.25 Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 9.30 Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 9.45 To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 Skandynawia - film dokumentalny 10.50 Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 11.05 Coronation Street - telenowela 11.30 Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 12.00 Od bieguna do bieguna - serial popularnonaukowy 12.50 Barney Barnato (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, RPA 1989 13.40 Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 14.00 Drogi wodne - serial dokumentalny 14.35 Serce Klarity - telenowela 15.30 Dom - reportaż 15.50 Masz prawo być bezpieczny 16.10 Panorama 16.20 Kamerton - magazyn muzyki poważnej 16.45 Pętlowa lista przebojów - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.05 Rozmowy z dwiema niewiadomymi - program publicystyczny 17.30 Temat wiejski 17.50 Kwiaty i ogrody - program poradnikowy 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.30 Zderzenia - program publicystyczny 19.05 Marimar - telenowela 20.00 Coronation Street - telenowela 20.30 Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 21.00 To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 Punkt - temat dnia 22.00 Serce Klarity - telenowela 23.00 Kontury - magazyn kulturalny 23.15 Studio Trójki 23.30 Rodzina Addamsów - serial komediowy 0.00 Drogi wodne - serial dokumentalny 0.25 Od bieguna do bieguna - serial popularnonaukowy 1.15 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Kto się boi wstać? 7.45 Polityczne graffiti 7.55 Poranne informacje 8.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca - serial anim. 8.30 Dziedziczna nienawiść - serial 9.30 Express TV 9.45 Żar młodości - serial 10.45 Renegat - serial 11.45 Człowiek, którego nie ma - serial 12.45 Disco Relax 13.45 Po prostu miłość - telenowela 14.45 Zycie jak poker - telenowela 15.15 Magiczny kapelusz - serial anim. 15.45 Informacje 16.00 Ja się zastrzelę - serial 16.45 Renegat - serial 17.30 Kawa na ławę 18.30 Express TV 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Po prostu miłość - telenowela 20.00 Najemnicy - serial 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21:00 Tok Szok w Polsacie 22.00 Więzy krwi - serial 22.55 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.15 Prognoza pogody 23.20 Polityczne graffiti 23.30 Miodowe lata - serial 0.05 Mr. Jones - film fab. USA (1993) 2.15 Muzyka na BIS 4.15 Pożegnanie TVN 6.40 Telesklep 6.55 Kropka nad "i" 7.15 Opowieści z zielonego lasu - serial anim. 7.45 Delfy - serial anim. 8.10 Kucyki i przyjaciele - serial anim. 8.35 He-Man - serial anim. 9.00 Paulina - serial 9.50 Maria de Nadie - telenowela 10.40 Rozwinąć skrzydła - telenowela 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Maria Izabela - serial 12.30 Wszystko albo nic 13.35 Opowieści z zielonego lasu - serial anim. 14.00 Delfy - serial anim. 14.25 Kucyki i przyjaciele - serial anim. 14.45 He-Man - serial anim. 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc - serial 15.45 W naszym kręgu - serial 16.15 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial 16.45 Teleplotki - kulisy wielkiego świata 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.30 Telewizjer- magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.00 Paulina - serial 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Maria Izabela - serial 19.55 Pogoda 20.00 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial 21.00 Melrose Place - serial 22.00 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 22.30 Automaniak 23.00 TVN Fakty 23.05 Kropka nad "i" 23.27 Pogoda 23.30 Telewizjer- magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 24.00 Prawnicy z Miasta Aniołów - serial 0.50 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial 1.40 Granie na zawołanie 4.10 Granie na ekranie Nasza TV 7.30 Voltron, obrońca wszechświata (51) - serial animowany dla dzieci 7.55 Na dobry początek Studio Agnes na żywo 8.15 Wielcy kreatorzy mody 8.45 Na wokandzie 9.10 Dwa oblicza miłości (20) - ser. obycz. 10.00 Pogromcy zła (35) - ser. sensacyjny 10.55 Detektyw (18) - serial krym., W.Bryt. 11.45 Nasz sklep 12.45 Wilki, czarownice i wielkoludy (39-40) - serial anim. dla dzieci, Wlk. Bryt. 13.10 Cudowny świat magii i czarów - serial dokumentalny, USA 13.35 Przygody sir Lancelota (24) - serial 14.05 Szczęśliwa ósemka - propozycje do listy przebojow 14.10 Wielcy kreatorzymody 14.40 Na wokandzie 15.00 Voltron, obrońca wszechświata (52) - serial animowany 15.30 Wilki, czarownice i wielkoludy (41-42) - serial anim. dla dzieci, Wlk. Bryt. 15.55 Przygody sir Lancelota (25) - serial 16.20 Cudowny świat magii i czarów (16) - serial dokumentalny, USA 16.50 Detektyw (19) - serial krym., W. Bryt. 17.45 Pogromcy zła (36) - ser. sensacyjny 18.40 Nasze Wiadomości 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial kom. 20.00 Piotr i Paweł (1) - film na motywach biblijnych, USA 1981 21.45 Meandry sprawiedliwości - serial kryminalny 22.35 Nasze Wiadomości 22.55 Wytrych damski - talkshow 23.25 Kino wspomnień: Nasz okręt - dramat wojenny, USA 1942 1.20 Muzyczny regał Pepsi 1.50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 7.00 Program dnia 7.05 Dziennik krajowy 7.25 Sport telegram 7.30 Kwadrans na kawę 7.45 Poradnik bałaganiarza 8.00 Koszałek Opałek 8.20 Tęczowa bajeczka 8.30 Hrabia Kaczula - serial anim. 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Aukcja, czyli jak kupić Van Gogha 9.30 Spokój - film obyczaj. pol. (1976) 11.00 Znaki czasu 11.45 Wieści polonijne 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Polska piosenka 12.30 Klan - serial 12.55 Habemus Papam - reportaż 13.05 Krzyżówka szczęścia 13.35 Oto Polska 14.05 Pogranicze w ogniu - serial 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Program dnia 15.30 Dialogi z przeszłością 16.00 Klan - serial 16.30 Małe musicale 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Przegląd prasy polonijnej 17.35 Krzyżówka szczęścia 18.00 Komediantka - serial 18.55 Antologia Literatury Emigracyjnej 19.10 Gość Jedynki 19.20 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.56 Prognoza pogody 19.59 Sport 20.00 Rozmowa z prymasem J. Glempem 20.15 Reżyser miesiąca - Jerzy Kawalerowicz: Pociąg - film fab. pol. (1959) 21.45 AB OVO - Szycie z resztek 22.15 Habemus Papam - reportaż 22.30 Panorama 22.57 Prognoza pogody 23.05 Po prostu Narodowa 23.30 Rozmowy na koniec wieku 0.05 W centrum uwagi 0.20 Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 0.30-7.00 Powtórki Polsat 2 6.00 Przytul mnie 7.00 Dżana 7.30 Szok-blok 8.00 TV Shop 8.30 Sally czarownica - serial anim. 9.00 Skrzydła - serial 9.30 Nocny patrol - serial 10.35 Domek na prerii - serial 11.30 Żar młodości - serial 12.30 Micaela - telenowela 13.30 Junior - show 14.00 Szok blok 14.30 Dżana 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Micaela - serial 17.00 Informacje 17.15 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial anim. 17.40 Drużyna A - serial 18.35 Skrzydła - serial 19.00 Domek na prerii - telenowela 19.50 Informacje 20.05 The Grippers - serial 21.00 Łowcy nagród - thriller USA 23.00 MacGyver i skarb Atlantydy - film fab. USA (1993) 0.45 Przytul mnie 1.45 Piosenka na życzenie 2.45 Pożegnanie RTL 7 8.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki 9.00 Piękna i Bestia - serial 9.50 Trzecia planeta od słońca - serial 10.15 Policjanci z Miami - serial 11.05 Wieczór z wampirem - talk-show 12.10 Teleshopping 12.45 Zoom 13.15 Autostrada do nieba - serial 14.10 Piękna i Bestia - serial 15.05 Odjazdowe kreskówki 16.15 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial 16.40 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial 17.10 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial 17.35 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia i prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial 20.00-22.35 W ŚRODĘ - SAMO ŻYCIE: 20.00 Piotr i Paweł (1) - film fab. USA (1981) 21.45 Meandry sprawiedliwości - serial 22.35 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia i prognoza pogody 22.50 Murder Cali - serial 23.40 Crime Story - serial 0.30 Zoom 0.55 Policjanci z Miami - serial 1.40 Piotr i Paweł (1) - film fab. USA 3.15 Teleshopping Canal + 7.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. 7.20 Aktualności filmowe 7.30 Muzyczny budzik 8.00 Nigdzie indziej 8.30 A to historia! - serial anim. (K) 8.55 Grunt to rodzinka - komedia USA (K) 10.20 Na granicy - film sensac. USA (K) 12.30 Reflektor (K) 13.30 Inspekcja pana Anatola - komedia obyczaj. pol. (K) 14.55 Deser (K) 15.05 Zaginiony świat Jurassic Park - film sf. USA (K) 17.10 Stinky i Jake przedstawiają - serial anim. (K) 17.35 A to historia! - serial anim. (K) 18.00 Nie przegap 18.05 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. 18.30 Nigdzie indziej 19.30 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 20.00 Jutro w New Jersey - dramat społ. USA, wyk. Sharon Corley (K) 21.35 South Park - serial anim. (K) 22.00 Noc krótkiego metrażu - filmy krót- kometraż. (K) 2.45 Nocny lot 767 - film sensac. ang., wyk. Robert Burke, Leslie Malton (K) 4.25 Ich dzień powszedni - komedio- dramat pol. (K) 6.00 Miłość i Indie - film dok. (K) - prog. kodowany HBO 06.35 Wzgórze złamanych serc (Heartbreak Ridge) - film sensacyjny, USA 1986, reż. Clint Eastwood, wyk. Clint Eastwood, Marsha Mason, Moses Gunn (124 min) 08.45 Miłość jak narkotyk (Addicted to Love) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1997, reż. Griffin Dunne, wyk. Meg Ryan, Matthew Broderick (96 min) 10.25 Seks, miłość i korki uliczne (Pie in the Sky) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Brian Gordon, wyk. Josh Charles, Anne Heche (90 min) 12.00 Uśmiech losu (A Simple Twist of Fate) - film obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Gillies Mackinnon, wyk. Steve Martin, Gabriel Byrne (102 min) 13.50 E=MC2 - film obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Benjamin Fry, wyk. Jeremy Piven, Kelli Williams (90 min) 15.25 Zielona karta (Green Card) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1991, reż. Peter Weir, wyk. Gerard Depardieu, Andie MacDwell, Bebe Neuwirth, Gregg Edelman (102 min) 17.15 Rajska jabłoń - film obyczajowy, Polska 1986, reż. Barbara Sass, wyk. Izabela Drobotowicz-Orkisz, Ewa Kasprzyk (102 min) 19.00 Wyspa skarbów - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 20.00 Zdrada (The Devil's Own) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Alan Pakula, wyk. Harrison Ford, Brad Pitt (106 min) 21.50 Sprzedawcy (Clerks) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Kevin Smith, wyk. Brian Halloran, Jeff Anderson, Marilyn Ghigliotti, Lisa Spoonauer (91 min) 23.25 Ryzykanci (Double Team) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Tsui Hark, wyk. Jean-Claude Van Damme, Dennis Rodman (89 min) 01.00 Odjazd (Drive) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Steve Wang, wyk. Mark Dacascos, Kadeem Hardison (112 min) 03.00 Odliczanie (Countdown) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Keoni Waxman, wyk. Lori Petty, Jason London (86 min) 04.30 Seks, miłość i korki uliczne (Pie in the Sky) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Brian Gordon, wyk. Dey Young, John Goodman (90 min) Wizja 1 7.00 „Przymierzalnia” 7.30 „Szpital Wszystkich Świętych” - serial 8.30 „The Main Floor” 9.00 „Dallas” - serial 9.55 „Oprah Winfrey przedstawia” 10.45 „Inny świat” - serial 11.35 „Port Charles” - serial 12.00 „Drogie świętoszki” - serial 12.30 „Sąsiedzi” - serial 12.55 „Skalpel proszę” - serial 13.25 „Wszystkie moje dzieci” - serial 14.15 „Wakacje miłości” - serial 15.15 „The Main Floor” 15.45 „Latający lekarze” - serial 16.45 „Dallas” - serial 17.40 „Przymierzalnia” 18.10 „Drogie świętoszki” - serial dla młodzieży 18.40 „Oprah Winfrey przedstawia” 19.30 „Skalpel proszę” - serial 20.00 „Jedną nogą w grobie” - serial komediowy 20.30 „Razem raźniej” -serial komediowy 21.00 „Kavanagh” - serial 22.30 „Nieczyste siły” - serial obyczajowy 23.30 „Kapitan Jack” - angielski film przygodowy 1.15 „Skandaliczne życie Jacąueline Susann” - kanadyjski dramat obyczajowy Polonia 1 5.40 Top Shop 7.50 Klub Hawaje - serial 8.20 Top Shop 12.20 Namiętności - serial 13.20 Top Shop 17.10 Namiętności - serial 18.10 Przysmaki życia 19.15 Calendar Man - film anim. 19.45 Top Shop 20.30 Passioni - serial 21.50 Muzyczny kufer 22.55 Top Shop